wrestlingfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kofi Kingston
Kofi Kingston-(wł. Kofi Sarkodie-Mensah)- ur. w 1982 r., wrestler pochodzenia jamajskiego. Posiada on jamajski gimmick z powodów marketingowych.Młody Kofi żył w rodzinie intelektualistów w Kumasi. Studiował w Boston College. Jego pierwszą federacją była Millenium Wrestling Federation. Obecnie Kofi jest posiadaczem pasa WWE Intercontynental Champion, który zdobył 25 czerwca 2010 na gali Over The Limit! Kariera Zależy od Zuzy i Aski ECW (2006–2008) Kingston po raz pierwszy pojawił sie w jednym z telewizyjnych programów ECW 7 grudnia 2006 roku Jego sposób wejścia na ring, video, oficjalna strona internetowa i komentatorzy ECW mówili o nim, że będzie pierwszym Jamajczykiem-wrestlerem w tym biznesie (WWE). Swój pierwszy pojedynek na ECW stoczył 22 stycznia 2008 roku jako faworyt publiczności, pokonując mało znanego wrestlera Davida Ovena. Później wlaczył sporadycznie i to najczęściej w dark matchach. Jego pierwsza poważna walka nastąpiła na WrestleManii XXIV, gdzie wystąpił w 24-man Battle Royal. Zwycięzca tej walki zyskiwał prawo do walki pas ECW Championa. Kingston wziął w niej udział, ale został wyeliminowany przez Marka Henry. Po WrestleManii Kingston kontynuował na ECW swój status niepokonanego w singlowych pojedynkach, co doprowadziło Kofiego do feudu z Sheltonem Benjaminem pod koniec kwietnia 2008. Po dwóch porażkach z rzędu, Benjamin pokonał Kingstona 20 maja na ECW, kończąc jego serię singlowych walk bez porażki. 24 czerwca na ECW Kingston pokonał Benjamina w Extreme Rules match, kończąc feud między nimi. Raw (2008–obecnie) Podczas WWE Draft 2008 Kofi Kingston został przedraftowany na RAW. W swojej pierwszej walce jako wrestler rosteru RAW pokonał na Night of Champions WWE Intercontinental Championa Chrisa Jericho. Dzięki wygranej stał się pierwszym ghańskim wrestlerem, który zdobył pas mistrzowski w WWE i jednocześnie swój pierwszy tytuł w karierze wrestlera w WWE. Kingston trzymał pas IC Champa do SummerSlam, gdzie on i WWE Women’s Champion Mickie James stracili swoje pasy w walce tag team na zasadzie „zwycięzca bierze wszystko” na rzecz Beth Phoenix i Santino Marelli Na Unforgiven za kulisami przybył z pomocą World Heavyweight Championowi, CM Punkowi, który został zaatakowany przez Manu, World Tag Team Champions Teda DiBiassa i Codiego Rhodesa oraz Randy Ortona. Gdy CM Punk wrócił do zdrowia, stworzył razem z Kingstonem tag team i już 27 października na RAW zdobyli pasy World Tag Team Champions. Kofi wystąpił również na Survivor Series w tradycyjnym 10-man elimination tag team match w drużynie Batisty, ale został wyeliminowany przez Randy Ortona.. Kingston i Punk stracili pasy World Tag Team Champions na rzecz The Miza i Johna Morrisona na WWE Mouse show 13 grudnia Na No Way Out 2009 Kingston miał walczyć w World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber match. Prawo do występu w tej walce wywalczył, pokonując Kane’a. Jednak tuż przed walką Kofi został napadnięty i pobity przez Edga do tego stopnia, iż sędziowie uznali, że nie jest on zdolny do walki i jego miejsce w Elimination Chamber zajmie Edge (który później wygrał) Kingston w marcu pokonał Chrisa Jericho dzięki interwencji Rica Flaira i wywalczył sobie miejsce w Money in the Bank ladder match, ale walkę i walizkę wygrał CM Punk .Znacznie później, na jednym z majowych RAW, wygrał walkę Triple Threat o prawo do walki o pas United States Championa na następnym RAW. Kingston 1 czerwca na RAW pokonał MVP i zdobył US Title. Kofiemu przyszło bronić tytułu US Champa na gali Extreme Rules w Fatal Four Way match i Night of Champions w walce Six Pac Challenge, w której jego przeciwnikami byli: Primo, Carlito, The Miz, MVP i Jack Swagger. Z obu tych pojedynków wyszedł zwycięsko. Kofi musiał po raz kolejny bronić pasa na gali Hell in the Cell. Jego rywalami byli The Miz i Jack Swagger. Kofi po raz kolejny obronił pas. Jednak 24 godziny po tej gali, znów musiał bronić pasa na RAW, tym razem przeciwko The Miz'owi. Niestety Kofi stracił pas. Po gali Bragging Rights zaczął on feud z Randy Orton'em, który trwał 3 miesiące.Spotkali się ci panowie w tradycyjnym pojedynku ,,Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Tag Team Match. Team Kofi'ego (Kofi, Mark Henry, MVP, R-Truth i Christian) VS Team Orton (Orton, Rhodes, DiBiase, Regal i Punk) .Team Kofi'ego wygrał po tym jak Kofi spinował Orton'a, jako ostatniego. Kofi miał później szansę zmierzyć się z mistrzem WWE John'em Cena ( Teraz posiadaczem pasa mistrzowskiego WWE Champion jest nadal John Cena po wygranej walce z batistą na Over The Limit 2010 ) Kofi został wyeliminowany jako ostatni przez właśnie Johna Cena. Kofi stoczył walki z Orton'em. Ostatnia ich walka odbyła się na gali RAW. Wygrał Randy Orton. Kofi wziął udział w walce Royal Rumble, wszedł jako 27. Wyeliminował Jack'a Swagger'a,i R-Truth.Jednak John Cena go wyeliminował ( Wygrał Edge ). Kofi weźmie udział w walce Elimination Chamber Match o pas World Heviweit Champion. Tag Teamy Commonwealth Connection (WWE/OVW): Harry Smith Tytuly World Wrestling Entertainment *WWE World Tag Team Championship (1 raz) (z CM Punkiem) *WWE Intercontinental Championship (3 razy) *WWE United States Championship (2 razy) *WWE Tag Team Championship (2 razy) (z Evan'em Bourne'm) (z R-Truth'em)obecnie Galeria kofi_kingston.jpg kof2.jpg kofff.jpg kofi_kingston1.jpg Kofi-Kingston-Wrestling-Picture.jpg|dropkick LogoKofiKingston.jpg|Logo Kingstona Kofi_Kingston_as_Intercontinental_Champion.jpg|Z pasem Interkontynetalnym Kofi_USA_Champion.jpg|Z pasem USA KofiBoomDrop.JPG|''Boom Drop'' Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:WWE Kategoria:Raw Kategoria:AirBoom Kategoria:SmackDown! Kategoria:ECW Kategoria:Pas Tag Team Kategoria:Pas USA Kategoria:Pas Interkontynetalny WWE Kategoria:Deep South Wrestling Kategoria:Tag Team Kategoria:Mistrzowie